School Life
by 35kirby
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke were best friends. On their 4th year of high school. They were torn away from each other. But as people say, that's high school for you. Please read!
1. Beginning

**School Life**

**Chapter 1**

**He guys it's 35. Yes I'm finally talking in a chapter. Yay. Anyways......I got inspired to do this fanfic by watching School Days. Fabulous anime. Well enjoy!!!**

Pie-normal

_Pie-Sakura's thoughts_

_Pie-Flashback_

_**Sakura POV always**_

_For as long as I remember Sasuke's best friend. He's tall and cute. Most girls' want to date him._

_Only because he's hansome, but I know who he is. He's really shy and doesn't talk to anyone at all._

_Except me and a few other of our friends._

_Today starts the first day of the last year at highschool. The final year i'll be spending at Kota High._

_I love this school so much. It makes me sad just thinking about leaving it ._

"Hey, Sakura."

"EEEEEeeeeeHHH!!!" I looked back to see Sasuke's face." Don't scare me like that!"

"What? Going up to you and saying hello?"

"No! Sneaking up on me and spooking the crap outa me!!"

"....." He smirked.

"Shut up!"

" I didn't say anything."

"YO! Guys! How ya doin!!" Naruto said coming out of the blue.

"Hey Naruto." I said.

"...." Sasuke said nothing.

"Come on!!" Naruto said. "Its polite to say hello!"

"And your the polar opposite of it."

"Hey!!!!"

"See?"

Oh shut up!"

"Hehe.." I giggled.

"...Well I'm going see ya guys later." And Naruto ran off to to the building leving me and Sasuke outside of school.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Remember the promise I made to you when we were kids?"

"Yeah."

"We're gonna keep it this year right?"

"Yeah."

_But something deep in the back of my mind, said that this year was gonna be different._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 35 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"_Hey Sakura?" said a young Sasuke._

"_What is it?" Said a young Sakura._

"_Lets make a promise..to be best friends forever!"_

"_.........yeah...lets!!"_

**So what do ya guys think?**

**Yay first chapter! Just gotta finish TMOHS. God damnit......**

**Any way view, review and share!!!**


	2. Best year

**School Life**

**Chapt. 2**

**Ok so this is chapter 2. Yay!!! I've also updated TMOHS too. So enjoy!!**

Pie-normal

_Pie-Sakura's thoughts_

_Pie-Flashback_

Ahh. The first day of school. I can't classes will I get? New friends? I love school!

"...." Sasuke stood silently as we looked at the class list.

"We're in different classes again." I said. "Not really a surpise."

"yeah."

"Oh come cheer up!!!"

"...."

"Oh just becaus-"

"No not you look."

"That's just Naruto. He's not a pro-"

"Guess again." he said." Your not the person who had to be in at least one of his classes troughout middle school."

"Uhhh...."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go hide till 1st period ends."

"Oh no you don't!" I said grabbing the back of his shirt collar."March Mister!!"

"Hn..You sound like my mom."

Soon after the long first day speeches, it was the only time of the day that was my favorite, lunch.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto said walking to the table I was sitting at.

"what took you so long?" I said to Naruto.

"It takes a long time to boil water ya know!"

"Your still making ramen in your locker?"

"NO!!"

Stare.

"Well yeah ya know, Ramen's the best!"

"Yeah well last year, the teachers thought you were using a bong to do drugs."

"I only got sepended for 3 days after they found out I was making ramen so I have nothing to worry about."

"HEY!"I shouted."NARUTO IS MA-"

"Stut up!!!" He interuppted." Oh there's Sasuke."

Sasuke was holding a 2 tomatoes and a bottle of green tea.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Hey." Sasuke replied.

"You know lunches also expain people!"  
"How?" I said.

" I bring ramen cuz I like speeding through everything. You bring a bento cuz you like taking time to do stuff. And Sasuke brings a tomato because most people are confuzed about if its a fruit or veggie. And Sasuke is confused on whether he's straight or gay!"  
"Shut up Naruto!!!!" Sasuke responded.

"hahaha." Naruto laughed.

I had to admit It was funny. I just wished everything stayed this way .But. It couldn't because we're gonna graduate and separate from each other so I wanted this year to be the best.

**Oh yeah end!!! Now I just have to do more chapters. _ NOES!!!!!!!**

**Well Read, Review and share!!! ~35**


	3. First goodbye

**School Life**

**Chapter 3**

**Since I'm updating so soon, you guys are probably wondering, "Is my hot pocket done?"**

**Yeah It probably is. Sooooo enjoy the chapter!!!!**

**Pie-normal**

_Pie-Sakura's thoughts_

_Pie-Flashback_

It's the last day of Golden week. So tomorrow we're having our seats changed seats changed.

As for anything else, I joined the chess club. My dad played it with me every time he came home on Wednesdays. Sasuke is on the honors list. Top of his class. Except for Shikamaru. People say he's a genius. He looks more like a person who only slept 30 minutes every night. Oh and I made a new friend. Her name's Ino. She's also going out with Shikamaru. Oh and Naruto is sespended. The unlucky student who had a locker next to Naruto's. His stuff burned down. Now he's in ISD (In School Detention) for another week when school begins. Hehe. I love this school.

"Hey Sakura." Said Ino. "Man, Can school get anymore boring!!"

"It's not all that boring." I said.

"Yeah right. My mom said that if I get another D. in Science she'll take away my cell.

"Your so addicted to that thi-"

"Wait! text got a text!"

"Ummm...."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz A few minutes later!!!!zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"You done....." I said.

"Yeah." I had to text Karin about cheer leading. Man I hate that b*tch!"

"Any problem ladies?" A teacher came up and asked. " And what does it have to do with this Karin?"

"Uh." Ino was speechless.

"No! Nothing sir!!!" I said. "She meant................yeah. Hey In-" She left.

Ehhhhh..........

DING!!!

"Well I better get going." I said to the teacher and I dashed out of the room.

Moments later I found Sasuke waliking in the hallway after the bell rang.

"Hey Sasuke!" I said to him,"Wanna walk home together?"

He looked back and said, "Sorry, I have to tutor someone in a few."

"Huh?"

"The teacher asked me to help someone in geometry so I can't."

"Well who ya tutoring?"

"This girl in my class named Kairin."

"Kind ironic."

"How?"

"Ino just told me that she hated her."

"....No surprise there. She hates most of the popular people she hangs out with."

"Well see you then."

I went home that day thinking everything was going to be normal. But I was wrong. Soo wrong.

It was the beginning of a sadding end.

**Oh yeah! A shout out to Mrs. Tibergen at my school in Fairfield!!!!!**

**Without her help, I woudn't be able to make those hints for my stories!!!!!11111one11!**


End file.
